wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Denry
Denry(D/orothy H/enry) is a friendship between Dorothy and Henry. Trivia * Although Henry is male, he and Dorothy are usually played by many women, including Caterina Mete. * They are both Early Wiggly Friends. * They are both Wiggly Mascots. Gallery DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Big Red Car" Dorothy,GregandHenry.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Henry Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Henry DorothyandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggledance!" Dorothy,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the audience Murray,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Henry Dorothy,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Henry DorothyandHenryinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggledance!" credits DorothyandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothyandHenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Henry at Manly Beach TheWigglesMovie1744.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggles Movie" YummyYummy(1998)119.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 DorothyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 BucketandSpade.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Bucket and Spade Chase" DorothyandHenryinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Pink Towel Chase" DorothyandHenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggles" TV Series Dorothy,HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Officer Beaples DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggles Big Show" DorothyandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Toot Toot!" DorothyandHenryonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" prologue File:DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" DorothyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyandHenryinDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Dancing" DorothyandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Dressing Up" BabyDorothyandHenry.jpg|Baby Dorothy and Henry PuppetDorothyandHenry.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Henry DorothyandHenryinDirections.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Directions" DorothyandHenryinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video DorothyandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" Dorothy,HenryandTheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the Wagettes DorothyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" DorothyandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling" DorothyandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" DorothyandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyandHenryinTVSeries3.png|Dorothy and Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyandHenryinLCAWEpisodeOne.jpg|Dorothy and Henry playing basketball DorothyandHenryatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Dorothy and Henry at Sydney Academy DorothyandHenryPlayingSoccer.jpg|Dorothy and Henry playing soccer DorothyandHenryatArtomonBowlingClub.jpg|Dorothy and Henry at Artomon Bowling Club DorothyandHenryatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Dorothy and Henry at "Space Dancing!" premiere DorothyandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" Carlos,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Carlos, Dorothy and Henry DorothyandHenryPlushToys.jpg|Dorothy and Henry plush toys DorothyandHenryinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggly Safari Show" DorothyandHenryonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy and Henry on "Carols in the Domain" DorothyandHenryinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Top of the Tots" DorothyandHenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:DorothyandHenryin2004.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in 2004 HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!8.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in electronic storybook: "How Wags Almost Missed the Show" DorothyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Santa's Rockin"!" File:DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue File:DorothyandHenryinTVSeries4.png|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series File:DorothyandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Sailing Around the World" DorothyandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Little Rock" concert DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggledancing! USA" DorothyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Santa's Rockin!" concert DorothyandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyandHenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandHenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DorothyandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" Brett,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Brett, Dorothy and Henry DorothyandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyandHenryatWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Henry at Wiggles World DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggledancing!" DorothyandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" Dorothy,HenryandFairyClare.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Fairy Clare DorothyandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Getting Strong!" Sam,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Henry HenryandDorothyDanceaJig.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TV Series DorothyandHenryinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Dorothy's Memory Book" DorothyandHenryinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits DorothyandHenryatDreamworld.jpg|Dorothy and Henry at Dreamworld DorothyandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyandHenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" DorothyandHenryatSixFlags.jpg|Dorothy and Henry at Six Flags DorothyandHenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Big Big Show in the Round" Dorothy,HenryandRingo.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Ringo the Ringmaster DorothyandHenryinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries3).jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TV Series 3 DorothyandHenryinthePhilippines.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in the Philippines DorothyandHenryinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Let's Eat!" Dorothy,SimonandHenry.jpg|Dorothy, Simon and Henry File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas286.png|Dorothy and Henry in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" DorothyandHenryinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Australia Day Concert" DorothyandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" DorothyandHenryinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggly Songtime!" DorothyandHenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" DorothyandHenryinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Ukulele Baby!" concert DorothyandHenryinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggle Into Health" DorothyandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyandHenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Getting Strong" concert DorothyandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Celebration!" DorothyandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" CartoonDorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Taking Off!" Intro Lachy,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Lachy, Dorothy and Henry DorothyandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Go Santa Go!" DorothyandHenryinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" Tour DorothyandHenryinWigglehouse.png|Dorothy and Henry in "Wiggle House" DorothyandHenryWinterBeanies.jpg|Dorothy and Henry Winter Beanies 012d0f68-3aea-5a45-ad17-401fd5f46341.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in Rove Live henry-dorothy.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in 2004 PC190022.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in Carols In The Domain 38129154_5cbfec2f7d_o.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in the dark 212844106_eebd321cdd_o.jpg|Dorothy and Henry on Vacation DSCN1170.JPG|Dorothy and Henry in Wiggly Play Center 1727954164_8e4324b833_o.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in The 2007 US Tour IMG 1462.jpg|Dorothy,Henry and a girl ASFGA07 153 copy.jpg|Dorothy,Henry and a girl Henry+and+dorothy.jpg|Dorothy and Henry Statues Category:Friendships Category:Dorothy Duos Category:Henry Duos Category:Green + Purple Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Mitten-Wearing Characters Category:Purple Duos